coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Volunteers
Description When the remains of a young black man and a young white woman are found under the foundation of a building, Rush and Valens discover that not only did the two go missing in 1969, but that they may have been killed professionally for their work in an underground abortion clinic. Synopsis The episode opens on June 3, 1969 with a girl walking down a street. Suddenly, a young black man puts a blindfold on her eyes. A young white woman helps him put the girl in a car. They drive off. In the next scene, we see the bodies of the man and the woman lying, covered with blood. In the present, Stillman, Scotty and Lilly arrive on a construction site. Stillman tells that when people were digging the foundation of a building, they found two bags of bones that were thrown there before the building was built. Will says that since the two bodies were buried in a plastic bag, most of the clothes have remained intact. Lilly takes a look at the bodies. One is a male, the other is a female. The woman is wearing bell-bottom pants. Since the building was over 30 years old, they conclude that the victims are from the late 60’s. ”The summer of love”, Lilly says. ”Where did it all go wrong?” Stillman asks. As Lilly and Scotty are arriving at the office, a young girl approaches Scotty and hands him a piece of paper, saying he forgot it at home. Lilly says to Scotty she’ll see him upstairs, but before she enters the building, the girl introduces herself as Elisa. Scotty introduces Lilly to Elisa, who is surprised to learn that Lilly is a detective, because she’s ”so beautiful”. Lilly thanks her and enters the building. Elisa apologizes to Scotty for embarrassing him. Scotty asks Elisa if she’s OK today; she says she is and that today is a good day. She leaves. At the office, they look at the case file. The victims are Julia Hoffman and Gerard Gary, who were 22 and 23 years old at the time. They both lived in the same commune. It seems like Julia’s car also disappeared on that occasion. The detectives wonder how the murder could be connected to the hippie lifestyle. They think it might be drugs. The first contact they have is Julia’s old boyfriend, Adam Clarke. Another possibility is that Adam was jealous of Julia and Gerard. Lilly and Scotty go visit Adam Clarke. He now works as a ”life coach”, as he calls himself. They ask Adam about his and Julia’s relationship; Adam defines it as six months of hot sex in the commune. They ask if he wasn’t bothered by Gerard, and Adam says that it was the 60’s; he and Julia had an open relationship. Lilly asks if Adam thinks Julia and Gerard were dealing drugs. Adam says they used drugs, but weren’t organized enough to deal them. Lilly asks about the last time he saw Julia. In a flashback of 1969, we see a gathering in front of the commune. Julia and Adam seem fine together. Adam climbs up a desk and talks to the crowd. He gives a speech against the war, and burns his draft card. In the present, Lilly asks Adam if he was never hurt to see Julia and Gerard together. Adam says it hurt a little, but it was their deal. They talk about a friend of Julia’s, who was with her at the gathering. It’s Terri Maxwell, a rich girl who lived in the commune for a while. Now she’s a rich art dealer. Lilly and Scotty are now talking to Terri. Terri says she believes Adam wasn’t bothered by Julia and Gerard. Also, she doesn’t think Adam cared so much about Julia to harm her. She says there’s something she didn’t tell the cops in 1969. She believes Julia and Gerard were into something clandestine. Terri says there were a lot of secret phone calls from a guy called ”Dr. L” and that Julia always carried envelopes full of money. They ask her how she knows Gerard was also involved. Terri says that the night before Julia and Gerard disappeared, they were planning something. In a flashback of the gathering in 1969, Terri observes Julia and Gerard, who are talking. Julia says the meeting place doesn’t work anymore. Gerard says that at 7 a.m. tomorrow they’ll pick up in another corner. He asks Julia if she’s scared; she says she isn’t. He asks if Adam knows, and Julia says she would never tell Adam. They hug. In the present, Lilly asks Terri why she never asked Julia what it was about since they were best friends. Terri says Julia didn’t want to tell her, and that she was scared to know. Terri says she was just a suburban girl trying out the commune, while Julia was there for real, and she was into something deep. Back at the office, Will says that a long piece of brown hair was found with the two bodies. Also, chemical ingredients used in manufacturing coffee were found on the bodies. It could mean they were packed up near the Bogota Coffee plant. Julia’s car is also found, sunk in the river. Lilly picks up a wallet from inside. Back at the office, a lab worker is examining the wallet that Lilly picked from the car. Meanwhile, Lilly asks Scotty about Elisa. Scotty says Elisa is not 100% healthy and that the doctor says it’s a ”thinking disorder”. Lilly waits for Scotty to say more but he stumbles and cuts off the conversation. They go back to the wallet. Inside they find a piece of paper which reads: ”Spruce St, 4912, Jane. Do not give that address except it’s an emergency”. Lilly and Scotty go to the address. An old man opens the door, and they ask for Jane. The man is surprised that they are looking for Jane. They ask if she’s in, and the man says Jane is not a person, it’s an organization. The man introduces himself as Dr. Linden and asks Lilly and Scotty to come inside. Dr. Linden tells Lilly and Scotty that Julia and Gerard were volunteers for Jane, an abortion service. It had to work underground because abortion was illegal at that time. Dr. Linden tells that Jane’s purpose was to provide safe procedures for women who wanted to have an abortion. He tells that the last time he saw Julia and Gerard was on the morning they disappeared, when they brought in a young girl. In a flashback of 1969, Julia and Gerard bring a young girl into the house. They take off her blindfold and try to calm her down. Julia tells the girl she’ll have a ”D and C” — dilation and curettage. She says the doctor is really good and that he helped her too. Dr. Linden comes and takes the girl, Renee, with him, for the procedures. The present day Dr. Linden tells that the procedure went fine, and then Julia and Gerard left with the girl. He doesn’t know anything else. Lilly asks if he has the girl’s name. Dr. Linden says no, but the contacts could have that information. He mentions another volunteer, Colette Ferguson, who is now a professor at Temple. Lilly and Scotty are talking to Colette. Colette says she had Renee’s name and phone number. She says she called Renee after Julia and Gerard went missing and the girl said everything was fine. Scotty asks if she saved Renee’s number. Colette says yes, probably because it was her last connection to Julia. She tells she and Julia met under the worst of circumstances. In a flashback of 1969, Colette is lying on a couch somewhere on another underground abortion clinic, but not a safer one. She’s in pain. Julia arrives, also to have an abortion. Julia asks what the guy uses. Colette says it’s a bicycle spoke, and that she must keep it inside for 24 hours, and then it’ll happen. The guy arrives and asks Julia if she has $400; she says she’s got $350. The guy takes the money and leaves to get some wine, to calm her down. Colette tells Julia that he made her touch him before. Julia says she thinks they should leave, and helps Colette get out. In the present, Colette tells that Julia took her home, and went to visit her the next day. Colette says Julia had to take her to the hospital, because she got a bad infection, and because of that she can’t have kids. Scotty asks how Julia found Dr. Linden. Colette tells Julia saw an ad for Jane on the Free Weekly, and that she was so thankful that she started working for Jane. That was also how Julia met Gerard. Lilly says that it all sounds very risky. Colette says that it was especially risky for Gerard, who was on the Black Liberation Front, a group that was seriously against abortion, which they considered genocide of black people. They ask if there’s anyone they can contact from the group, and Colette says Lionel Royce was the leader, but he’s in jail now. Will and Nick are talking to Lionel Royce. Lionel says Gerard was a ”tragic man; unlimited potential, unwise choices”. Lionel admits he didn’t like the fact that Gerard helped black girls commit genocide, but that he’s a peaceful man. Nick then points to a picture and asks why Lionel is carrying a rifle there. Lionel says it’s all about the image. Lionel says he had problems with Gerard, but that they were too busy at the BLF to fight. They ask if Gerard could be an informant for the government, and Lionel says it’s possible. In a flashback of 1969, the BLF is having a meeting at Gerard’s house. Lionel and Gerard argue about Gerard being friends with a white woman. Lionel says they are going to have to clean Gerard’s house, and Gerard is shocked that Lionel thinks he could betray them. In the present, Lionel says that even if Gerard was giving information to the FBI, the BLF could never use a bullet on a brother. Will asks how Lionel knows it was a bullet. Lionel says it was just a metaphor. Later, Lilly is talking to Renee at her office. Renee didn’t want her kids to know about what happened. She tells that Julia and Gerard saved her life. Renee tells she wasn’t born with money, and she wasn’t smart. She says she knew she wasn’t going to go to college, but she wanted to get out of there. And she couldn’t do that if she had a baby in high school. Lilly asks Renee who else knew that she was pregnant. Renee said that no one knew for weeks, but then she told her boyfriend. Lilly asks if he felt the same way as Renee did. Renee shakes her head. In a flashback of 1969, Renee and her boyfriend Charlie are talking in his car. She has just broken the news that she’s pregnant. Charlie says they’ll get married, and Renee replies that she was thinking about an abortion. Charlie says it’s illegal. Renee says she applied to Pam Am for stewardess training, and that she did well on the test. Charlie says she should tell them that something came up. Renee says she wants to go places. She says that if they have the baby, they’re never leaving Fishtown. Renee says she needs money. Charlie leaves the car, angry. In the present, Renee tells she asked around and found a girl who had the number for Jane. Lilly asks how she paid for it, and Renee says she sold a coat and her record player. Lilly asks about Charlie. Renee says she thought it was better if they didn’t have any contact, but that she thinks she saw Charlie’s truck after Julia and Gerard picked her up. On the next day, Lilly and Scotty go visit Charlie. He says he didn’t want to marry Renee; he just said he wanted to marry her because that was what he was supposed to do in that situation. Lilly asks what he thought about the abortion. Charlie says he didn’t want to get involved. Lilly then asks why Charlie was at the meeting place the day Renee went to the procedures. Charlie tells he followed Renee and the car. In a flashback of 1969, Charlie crashes into the Jane offices, asking for Renee. Julia and Gerard stop him. They ask Charlie if he wants a baby at 18 and a wife before his senior prom. Gerard takes him out for some air. In the present, Charlie says he cried on Gerard’s shoulder for ten minutes, and then went home. They ask Charlie where he was later that day. He says he was at home with his mother who is now dead. He adds that he didn’t want Renee to have the abortion, but now he sees it was the best for him. Lilly asks Charlie if he realized that before or after Julia and Gerard died. Back at office, the detectives are looking at FBI’s file on Jane. There are a lot of pictures from the volunteers, among them Julia and Gerard. They see a picture of the day they picked up Renee, which proves someone else, an informant, was there. But it isn’t Gerard, since he appears on the pictures. Later, Lilly and Scotty go see Terri again. They ask her about informants on the commune. She says it was like a game there, trying to figure out who was the informant. Scotty asks if she suspected someone. Terri says it wasn’t a suspicion. She smiles and says that Julia and Adam weren’t monogamous, so she knew it first hand, even though she was tripping at the time. In a flashback of 1969, Terri and Adam are in bed. Terri sees pictures of Julia and Gerard. Adam says he’s documenting the movement, because he’s going to write a book someday, and tell their story. Terri asks if he has any pictures of her, and Adam says he’ll take some right now. The present day Terri says Adam’s camera was pretty sophisticated for a guy like him. She says she was so flattered to be a part of the movement that she forgot about what it could mean. She adds that Adam never wrote the book. Later at the office, Stillman and Will tell Lilly and Scotty that Adam shouldn’t have a draft card in 1969, because he had already served in Vietnam in -66 and -67. When he came back, Adam was arrested for selling drugs. The federals took his case and he became an informant. The next day, Lilly meets Adam. He smokes and she takes a cigarette too. Adam says he knows why she’s there, and admits he was an informant for the FBI. He says he hoped his history wouldn’t matter for the case. He puts his cigarette on the ash tray and turns around, and Lilly exchanges it with hers. Adam admits he was spying Julia and Gerard the day they disappeared. He shows Lilly a lot of pictures from that day, of Julia, Gerard, Renee and even Charlie. He says Charlie was so agitated that he reported it to his agents, who made him follow the boy for a week. He says Charlie worked in a construction. Adam gives the pictures to Lilly. Later, Lilly and Scotty are interrogating Charlie. They ask if Charlie remembers a building from 1969. He says maybe. Lilly says it’s because that was the place where Julia and Gerard were dumped, in the same week he worked there. It’s too much of a coincidence. Charlie says it can’t be right. They show Charlie the pictures Adam took. Charlie says it’s just a coincidence. Nick interrupts then and says he’s got an update. Lilly and Scotty leave the room. Nick tells DNA proved that the long brown hair found with the bodies didn’t belong to Julia. And it can’t be Charlie’s, since he had short hair. The detectives wonder if Adam set up this whole thing to make Charlie look guilty. Later, Lilly and Scotty go see Adam one more time. Lilly says the pictures helped a lot. They ask what happened that day, that made Julia and Gerard catch him; they add they already know Charlie didn’t kill them. Lilly asks if he was a real hippie, and Adam says his passions were real. She asked if he liked to have a long hair. Scotty adds that one of that hair flew into the bag were Julia and Gerard were put into. Lilly shows Adam the cigarette she took from his office and says the DNA on it will confirm the hair belonged to him. Scotty asks if he did that because he was against Jane. Adam says he thought Julia and Gerard were heroic and that he didn’t want them to get harmed. Lilly says that after Julia and Gerard caught him, everyone would know he was a snitch for the FBI. Adam says the feds had him and he had no options. Scotty says he should have taken responsibilities, because that’s what Adam says is the winners’ way. Adam says he was the leader in a revolution, that they lived like it meant something. And that he couldn’t stand to give up that life. Lilly asks if he didn’t think if Julia and Gerard also loved their lives. In a flashback of 1969, Julia and Gerard park the car. They drop off Renee. Julia and Gerard hug, and Julia sees Adam taking pictures of them. They confront him. Adam tries to make them believe it doesn’t mean anything, but they realize the truth. Adam points a gun at Julia and Gerard and orders them to get in the car. They drive somewhere else. Adam orders Gerard to turn up the radio very loud. He shoots Gerard, and then Julia. In the present, Lilly and Scotty arrest Adam. Lilly ”sees” Julia and Gerard looking and gratefully smiling at her. At the office, Will, Nick and Stillman look at the pictures Adam took of Julia and Gerard. Scotty gives a few pictures of Julia to Colette. Elisa is with him. Terri hangs up a picture of Julia in her art gallery. Renee looks at a picture of herself, on the day Julia and Gerard took her to have the abortion. Lilly takes a picture of Julia and Gerard from the case box. Scotty puts the box in its place. The episode ends as Lilly stares at the picture. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries Guest Starring *Marisol Nichols as Elisa *Karen Austin as Terri Maxwell (2004) *Amber Benson as Julia Hoffman *Maggie Grace as Renee (1969) *Michael Harney as Charlie Rinzler (2004) *Mary-Joan Negro as Renee (2004) *Trever O'Brien as Charlie Rinzler (1969) *Katee Sackhoff as Terri Maxwell (1969) *Riley Schmidt as Adam Clarke (1969) *Doug Spinuzza as Louie Amante *Garland Whitt as Gerard Gary And *Chris Sarandon as Adam Clarke (2004) Co-Starring *Terrence Flack as Lionel Royce (2004) *Milauna Jemai as Colette Ferguson (1969) *Jim Gleason as Dr. Leo Linden (1969) *Jason L. Miller as Jonny *Jocko Sims as Lionel Royce (1969) *Elayn Taylor as Prof. Colette Ferguson (2004) *Watson Watring as Dr. Leo Linden (2004) Notes *The song "Whiter Shade of Pale" by Procol Harum was also used in the episode One Small Step. *Jane, the organization that Julia and Gerard worked for was a real undergound organization (known as the Jane Collective) that provided abortion services to women from 1969 until 1973, when the Supreme Court's ruling in Roe v. Wade made abortions legal throughout the U.S. The real Jane Collective operated in Chicago, however, not Philadelphia. Music *Jefferson Airplane "Volunteers" *Jefferson Airplane "Somebody To Love" *Marvin Gaye "Mercy Mercy Me (The Ecology)" *Procol Harum "Whiter Shade of Pale" *James Brown "Say It Loud (I'm Black and I'm Proud)" *The Troggs "Love Is All Around" *Jefferson Airplane "White Rabbit" *Joe Cocker "I Shall Be Released" *'Closing Song': The Youngbloods "Get Together" Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes